Jotting Down Notes
by SilvermistRuhi
Summary: Yep. Jotting down notes in class. But for reason that has nothing to do with study
1. Chapter 1

_PASSING NOTES_

 **CID officer's school era. They're the same age.**

 **P.s. there are limited characters. I'll get characters for future chaps on your wish. But make do with this for now. :)**

So:-

Abhijeet

 **Daya**

 _Rajat_

 _ **Sachin**_

Topic:- Why History is so boring.

 **I can't believe Nimisha mam assigned us to write essay on Jahangir-effing-Salim!**

Like IKR! It's not even Akbar! Salim foe gods sake.

 _ **How are we going to survive this?**_

Don't you have a problem with it Rajat?

 _Problem with what?_

 **The essay you oblivious idiot! Purvi isn't the only person in the world.**

 _Oh! That. Well I don't exactly have a lot of problem with it._

 _ **What! Rajat my brother? Are you okay? Do you have a fewer?**_

 **I think he's gone mad.**

 _Why does not having problem with an essay make me mad!_

Well! How do you think you're going to do it.

 _Wikipedia?_

 **Oh come on! Even Wiki dearest would have information enough for a ten page long essay!**

 _Ten page? I thought it was only two pages._

 _ **Yeah, because you were so busy staring at Purvi when our not so dear teacher was giving us the instructions.**_

 _I was not!_

 **Yeah we know you weren't paying attention.**

 _I meant to say I wasn't staring at Purvi._

Yeah you weren't staring at her you were lost in her.

 **Come on lover boy. Admit it. It's a lost cause anyway.**

 _. NOT. STARING. AT. HER._

 _and you lot would better find out how you're gonna do your homework because I'm not gonna let you copy this time._

 _ **Oh come on Rajat it was a joke. Besides, it's true.**_

 **Uh Sachin, I think he's serious.**

yeah. He's not replying and LOOK! He's leaving without us!

 **I guess we SHOULD find someway to do our homework unless we fancy princy's warth.**

Guess I'll see you in the library then.

 _ **Remind me again why we started at it again?**_

 **Because we're Idiots.**

Uh he he. That was a pretty feeble attempt from my side at humor. It's not too good but this is what it is.

Anyway, if you want me to continue, please review and you can also send your topics for this cause I'll need ideas. Also send the charecters. Maximum is eight cause there's no possible way to come up with more.

Please review:)


	2. Chapter 2

Tarika

 **Shreya**

 _Purvi_

Kajal

 _ **Topic:- The History of Kajal and Geography**_

God geography is boring!

 _I thought it was your favourite subject._

Why? Because I like sports and go for camps? Come on Purvi! I thought you knew me better then that!

 **I'm sorry to interrupt the pleasant conversation, but what does camp and sport have to do with geo?**

Exactly! I love you Shreya _._

Don't say that Kajal Sachin Will be jealous.

Care to explain?

 **Oh nothing.**

Nothing

 _Absolutely Nothing._

Kay… I'll take your word for it.

 **Uh. Why did Purvi suddenly go into hysterics?**

Purvi… Pathak's looking your way.

 _Oh! Uh nothing it's just when Kajal's confused and she gives that reaction… it's too good._

 **Here we go again.**

Call me when this is over.

Will do.

 _ ***** readonreadonreadonredonreadon*****_

 **Yeah so what was it about geography again?**

 _Kajal hates it._

 **Oh I know that Purvi. I was asking about camp and geo.**

Oh Shree! Y' know you're too clueless sometimes.

 **Huh?**

Oh you know she goes on thousands of camps in the depths of mother nature.

 **Course I do.**

Well then everyone expects her to have a GPS etched behind her eyes and Bear Grylls survival skill inside her brain.

 **. I didn't get any of that but I guess it was good.**

Is today a Purvi breaking into hysterics day?

Purvi, love,I need to complete this ten page history essay. So stop laughing.

 **Kajal don't call her that Sachin will be jealous.**

What the? Guys this is the fifth time im listening the name Sachin today. What's going on?

We told you it's nothing.

Hold on…. Isn't Sachin your cousin Shree? Wha… YOU'RE PLAYING CUPID ON ME! Oh god I hate you guys.

 **Hey don't leave!**

 _I can't believe she left because of a boy._

Well she IS allergic to 'em. I wonder why.

 **Guys…**

 _Yeah? What came over you?_

 **Sachin heard all of it.**

Oh! WHAT!?

 **he's gonna kill me!**

Hey guys! Thanks for the positive response. it wasn't very good though considering the amount of visitors (114).

please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Abhijeet

 **Daya**

 _Rajat_

Sachin

 _Purvi_

 _ **Topic:- head over heels for her.**_

Guys I'm bored.

 _Great_

Great! Rajat you hurt me!

 _Quit the melodrama and shut up. I'm trying to concentrate!_

On Purvi?

 _On the godforsaken class!_

 **Is it?**

 _Don't start that again!_

Ooo, someone's blushing.

 _I'm not._

I never said you were. I said someone.

 **So you admit it.**

 _Im trying. To bloody concentrate!_

 **On Purvi. We know.**

 _You guys are hopeless!_

No, you are. Hopelessly in love with her.

Rajat? You're supposed to reply.

 **Uh, why isn't he replying?**

Guess we hit his nerve.

 **But it was true.**

He's a sensitive creature.

 ** _*readonreadonreadonrearonreadonredonreadonreadonreadonreadonreadonreadonreadon*_**

 _Hey, you're Rajat right?_

 _Yeah._

 _I'm Purvi._

 _I know._ _I've seen you in classes._

 _In the Biology class you mean._

 _No. We share science, history, english, Biology and chemistry._

 _We do? How did I not notice you before? Oh wait! I remember. We were paired in chemistry last year._

 _uh yeah._

 _Um, I don't mean to be rude, and I wasn't spying either, but you know, I saw you and your friends passing notes. And Mishra was boring me so… I kinda read your notes?_

 _Oh! That's… awkward._

 _Look don't take it badly, they're jokers the three of them. It was just a joke._

 _Oh, I dont mind. We girls share quite a few jokes like these. One of them was with your friend Sachin. We were in the library. I think he read it. You should ask him about it._

 _Really? He never mentioned it._

 _Um… I'm not trying to be nosy or anything, but… about those notes… I mean, I've seen your friends joke about me quite a lot…_

 _Um… I… actually… oh hell. Uh you see I might have had a teeny tiny little…. Crush on you?_

 _Oh. I was not expecting that. But anyways. Friends?_

 _Sure. And thanks._

 _No need for the thanks. And BTW, has anyone told you you look cute when you blush? Oh there goes the bell. Bye._

 _ **Ok guys seriously thanks for the response abd I'll definitely write on your ideas. And it's kinda hard to make these long, but I'll try. And o font know why but the underlined sentenses come like regular. I've updated them manually nut please tell me a splutipn. Make two topics in one or something. Anyway thanks for viewing and reviewing. Pleasr review:).**_


	4. Chapter 4

Abhijeet

 **Daya**

 _Rajat_

 _ **Sachin**_

 _ **Topic- Cupid Talks *shoots arrow***_

 _Guys I'm getting bored!_

 **Great.**

 **Hold on. Did I read that right? RAJAT is getting bored in class?!**

 _Well you can't blame me Daya! It's drawing! Who likes drawing? And it's not like any of us are brilliant painters or something._

I am!

 _ **No Abhijeet you're a brilliant doodler. We're talking about painters.**_

 **Uh there he goes again!**

What?

 **Dave! Some point in his lectures always involves "if you open a parlour…" I mean why would anyone open a parlour of all things!?**

 _ **Well I always thought him to be a bit mental…**_

 _What's Abhijeet staring at?_

 **That'd be "Who is Abhijeet staring at"**

 _ **I think it's that curly haired girl. Who is she?**_

 _You don't know? She's that girl who tops the class with ._

 **Yeah. Purvi's friend.**

 _And Kajal's as well. You must know them well right Sachin?_

 _ **Why is that?**_

 _No no Sachin don't deny. They're your favourite cousin's best friends. Plus a little bird told me, you have a little something for the brown eyed, black haired girl named Kajal._

 **Oh my god Sachin! Why didn't you tell us?**

 _ **Daya! It's nothing of the sort! They were just cupiding her and I overread them. And who told you Rajat? Purvi?**_

 _Maybe._

 **Maybe?! Are you two dating? Oh come on guys whats going on around this place! Abhijeet is mad after Tarika, Rajat is dating Purvi, and Sachin is crushing after Kajal! Aaand on top of that you left me single!**

 _Daya we're not dating. And there's always Shreya. She's actually quite your type. You'd get along well._

 **Really?**

 _ **Aahhmm. She's my cousin you know.**_

 **Ok ok no need to get all overprotective-brotherly.**

 _ **Readonreadonreadonreadonredonereadonreadonreadonteadon**_

 _ **Topic:- *knock-knock***_

Abhijeet

 **Tarika**

 _ **( here both are in detention and the teacher is sleeping)**_

Mind if I ask you something?

 **No,not unless you ask me out again.**

Whats with Sachin and Kajal? I read the leftover notes and no one would tell me anything.

 **Oh nothing. We were just playing cupid for the sake of it. It's just that I've noticed Sachin glimpsing at her more often then not so…**

Oh. Did you know Rajat and Purvi are dating?

 **They are? Purvi never told us anything!**

When did this happen I wonder.

 **Well, it must have been literature because one of us shares every other subject with Purvi.**

Hmm. We need to investigate this… if you know what I mean

 **Course I do. Mission RajVi set to take off!**

Umm Tarika?

 **Hmm?**

Knock-knock

 **Who's there?**

Date.

 **Date who?**

Date me?

Please.

 **Abhijeet Shrivastava did you just ask me out eith a knock-knock joke?!**

Well I want myself to remain healthy so I couldn't do the flowers and chocolates. Please?

 **Hmm. You are an idiot but I'll think about it.**

 ***ok so that was the 4th chapter. I'll impliment your ideas in the coming chapters.**

 _Knock knock_

 _ **Who**_ **'s** _ **there**_ **?**

 _Review_

 _ **Review who?**_

 _Review for me?_


	5. Chapter 5

4 chapters and 15 reviews! That's awesome!

P.s. recognize the sarcasm

Review yaar!

Anyway to the story

Abhijeet

 **Daya**

 _Rajat_

 _ **Sachin**_

Topic:- who should Daya date?

Scene:- detention

SHE SAID SHE'LL THINK ABOUT IT! SHE'S READY TO DATE ME!

 **She only said that she'll think about it. She's not necessarily ready to date you.**

 _Yeah but coming from her it's an 'I love you'_

Whatever you say, SHE'S READY TO DATE ME!

 _ **You refuse to see sense don't you. It's not like its such a big deal!**_

Maybe for you. YOU didn't have to ask Kajal a hundred times for her to agree to date you.

 _ **We're not dating!**_

 _Sure mate. We'd believe you but an inside person told me otherwise._

Come on. Spill the beans buddy or you'll get constipated.

 _ **There's nothing to tell because quite frankly, WE. ARE NOT. DATING.**_ _**And Rajat dearest, mind revealing the unknown inside source?**_

Yeah. I wonder if it's someone whose name starts with P and and ends with I?

 _Maybe, maybe not._

 _ **Will you look at that. He's not even denying it.**_

 _I'm not even denying what? And what happened to Daya?_

 _ **Daya why aren't you taking part in the "Tease Rajat Competition"?**_

 **Well, you see, since you three were acting like love sick loons, I was wondering if I could become one. I don't wanna be an outcast.**

That Is a good idea. Who do you think Daya should Date?

 _Shreya._

 _ **What! No. Why Shreya?**_

Well, he makes sense. Those two are the ones single right? In our circle and theirs.

 _ **I'm single.**_

 _Uh, no Sachin you're not. Snd even if you were it wouldn't help would it? Cause I'm not dure Daya'll be ready to date you anytime soon._

Hah! Look at him blush 50 shades of red. So Shreya it is. You should ask her out.

 **Hmm. I'll think about it.**

Tarika

 **Shreya**

 _Purvi_

 _ **Kajal**_

Topic:- Would You Rather fall in Love or Chocolate?

Scene.- Class

 **I can not believe this!**

You can not believe what?

 **This!**

 _ **Sweetie we're not about to lean in to your desk to see what it is anytime soon so…**_

 _Mind telling what it is?_

 **Remember that chap Siddharth?**

The one who had a crush on you? Yeah sure.

 _Pretty much every girl in the school does. I mean he practically demanded you date him in front of the whole school._

And had his nose broken by a very much irked Shreya.

 _ **He should've seen that one coming. What about him?**_

 **He bloody set roses in my desk!**

Roses? Keep em away Im allergic to roses.

 **And he sent a card saying "will you date me?" !**

 _Thats totally cliché._

 **Ikr. He could've atleast sent chocolate insted of roses?**

 _ **Why chocolate?**_

Well its edible and wouldn't go stale in a week.

 **Plus, I love Chocolate.**

 _Well, I 've got chocolate right here._

 _ **How's it still solid?**_

 _I got it in break._

 **Yum! It's dark chocolate. I love dark chocolate.**

 _ **You love all sorts of chocolate.**_

 **Well yes, but dark chocolate is my favourite! So much I'd actually fall into it.**

Fall into Dark chocolate? Eww. It'd be all over you. In your hair, in your ear and… places! The thought of it grosses me out. I for one would rather fall in love than chocolate.

 **Why? Love is all roses and dates and fake sweetness. Chocolate has real sweetness.**

yes but its also sticky and majes mess. Besides, dates are romantic.

 **Romance- Shromance. Who needs ronance? Chocolate is the real luxury.**

Maybe, but chocolate doesn't quench your thirst for your animalistic needs.

 **Yea. Well, whatever. Wipe that coy look off your face Tarika. Chocolate takes you to places you can't imagine.**

Sure sure.

 **Whatever you say, falling in chocolate is better then falling in love. Right Purvi?**

 _I'd fall in chocolatey love if I could._

 _ **Mark my words I'd fall in love with chocolate if I were you.**_

 **They finished all the chocolate!**

 _Nah. We saved you two wildcats a bite._

And that was chapter 5 of jdn.

FireHawk01 I hope I lived up to your expectations. The next update will be on or after 13th.

Fav, Follow n Review :)

 _Signing off_

 _-Ruhi_


End file.
